1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massage beds of the type having a water containing enclosure for buoyantly supporting a person in a reclining position wherein the person receives a dry massage while being supported on the massage bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The water massage bed of this invention is an improvement of the water massage beds shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,620 and 4,713,853. The water massage bed of the present invention performs a more pleasurable and a more medically effective massage. In addition, the massage bed of this invention includes a comprehensive control system whereby the massage effects produced can be controlled so as to apply such effects to selected areas of the person.